If You Ever Come Back
by Funnygina
Summary: Riven leaves Musa and she was never the same. But, she still has faith that he will come back even that it has been month. Through the pain she waits writes a song. The big question is that does Riven really come back? One-shot and my first fanfic


I don't own the song of Winx Club!

_ Musa's pov

The sun shines through the window telling me to get up. I look around with sad eyes. He left me yesterday. The apartment just feels so empty now. All of the memories flooded back the arguing and the moments of love but they were all gone. I get up to go the Alfea to teach but I just don't have the heart too.

Today is one whole year since he left. No one has seen him after that night. It was my day off and I was grateful that I didn't have to be all gloomy around my students. I walk around looking out the window.

"Will you ever come, Riven? I just wonder what I did."

I grabbed my coat and started to walk anywhere. I just wanted all of my Riven thoughts to be gone but, the more I walked the more memories came flooding in my head. I could feel tears welling up. I couldn't take it so I ran home. I need to spill the contects of my head. I got paper and picked up a pen. I wrote and wrote. Many crumbled papers were in or near the trash can. Finally she wrote the song that held all emotion she felt. The words on the piece of paper were:

If you're standing with your suitcase  
But you can't step on the train  
Everything's the way that you left it I still haven't slept yet

And if you're covering your face now  
But you just can't hide the pain  
Still setting two plates on the counter but eating without ya

If the truth is you're a liar  
When you say that you're okay  
I'm sleeping on your side of the bed going out of my head now

And if you're out there trying to move on  
But something pulls you back again  
I'm sitting here trying to persuade you like you're in the same room

And I wish you could give me the cold shoulder  
And I wish you could still give me a hard time  
And I wish I could still wish it was over  
But even if wishing is a waste of time  
Even if I never cross your mind

I'll leave the door on the latch  
If you ever come back, if you ever come back  
There'll be a light in the hall and a key under the mat  
If you ever come back  
There'll be a smile on my face and the kettle on  
And it will be just like you were never gone  
There'll be a light in the hall and a key under the mat  
If you ever come back, if you ever come back now  
Oh if you ever come back, if you ever come back

Now they say I'm wasting my time  
Cause you're never coming home  
But they used to say the world was flat but how wrong was that now

And by leaving my door open  
I'm risking everything I own  
There's nothing I can lose in the break in that you haven't taken

And I wish you could give me the cold shoulder  
And I wish you could still give me a hard time  
And I wish I could still wish it was over  
But even if wishing is a waste of time  
Even if I never cross your mind

I'll leave the door on the latch  
If you ever come back, if you ever come back  
There'll be a light in the hall and a key under the mat  
If you ever come back  
There'll be a smile on my face and the kettle on  
And it will be just like you were never gone  
There'll be a light in the hall and a key under the mat  
If you ever come back, if you ever come back now  
Oh if you ever come back, if you ever come back

If it's the fighting you remember or the little things you miss  
I know you're out there somewhere, so just remember this  
If it's the fighting you remember or the little things you miss  
Oh just remember this, oh just remember this

I'll leave the door on the latch  
If you ever come back, if you ever come back  
There'll be a light in the hall and a key under the mat  
If you ever come back  
There'll be a smile on my face and the kettle on  
And it will be just like you were never gone  
There'll be a light in the hall and a key under the mat  
If you ever come back, if you ever come back now  
Oh if you ever come back, if you ever come back now

And it will be just like you were never gone  
And it will be just like you were never gone  
And it will be just like you were never gone  
If you ever come back, if you ever come back now

I Got up and took a picture of us together. I was still in Alfa and we were both happily together. But, we weren't anymore. I will not shed anymore tears. Even though I might deny it I know that there will be a part of me that will never let go of him but, I have to move on.

_One week later_

I came home from work. My eyes got big because when I opened my door there he was. He was sitting on the couch. I just looked in his violet eyes.

"The key under the mat let me in." He said smiling "the saying is true. You never know what you had unless you lose it. I lost you the worst mistake I ever made. I came back and the song you wrote is very true."

I was about to say something but he kissed me. I felt electricity zip through me. I love his kisses. Now life was complete because he came back. He came back to me and after that it was like he never left. The pain was all gone now, it was all gone.

I don't own Winx Club I say again and I don't own the Song.

The song is called "If You Ever Come Back" by the script I love their songs you should listen to it.


End file.
